The ultimate goal of this proposal is to train Dr. Kaur to be an independent translational researcher. Dr. Kaur joined The Ohio State University as a tenure track Assistant Professor in February 2005. She completed her postdoctoral training with Dr. Van Meir, where she established herself as a reliable and very productive researcher. During her postdoctoral research she realized that her passion lies in a translational career where she can apply her scientific training to bring treatment options closer to the patients. This mentored grant application is essential for her to learn the required skills essential to launch her as an independent investigator in preclinical translational research. Her long term goal is to develop into a productive independent translational researcher who can guide preclinical toxicological and pharmacokinetic studies of investigational agents to move them rapidly from the laboratory bench to the clinics. The five year plan proposed consists of career training and a research project to develop skills towards achieving this goal. The plan includes formal course work, seminars, work shops, and meetings focusing on translational research. This five year plan includes regular interactions with the candidate's primary and secondary mentors. The Mentors selected to guide the development of Dr. Kaur are accomplished physicians, with a track record of involvement in clinical trials and mentoring young investigators. The candidate has also arranged to attend workshops pertaining to responsible conduct of research. Additionally the candidate will enroll in workshops pertaining to grant writing and laboratory management, to facilitate the development of a successful R01 application essential to establish her as an independent translational researcher. The Ohio State University's NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC) provides the ideal location for this training. The OSUCCC is dedicated towards the cause of translating laboratory findings to the patient, and recognizes the need to train basic research scientists to advance translational research. The institution is committed towards the development of the candidate and fully supports her decision to commit 75% of her time towards this goal. This application proposes to investigate the preclinical efficacy toxicology of a novel oncolytic virus generated by her primary mentor in combination with an anti-angiogenic agent for treatment of brain tumors. The body of this proposal is based on a platform for an OV that shows significant and unparalleled efficacy in glioma models, and that this efficacy can be enhanced by modulating tumor microenvironment with Cilengitide, a known antiangiogenic agent.